gemchakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Legs/Feet
Pelvis: Seat of Kundalini energy, root of basic survival needs and actions. * Gluteus Muscles: Holding in emotions - not releasing and letting go, anal blockage. * Legs: Associated with progress through life, fear of change, fear of the future, and family or parental issues. Who/what is holding you back? * Abductors: (inner thigh) Contains sexually charged issues. * Hamstrings: Self control issues, letting go. * Thigh: Personal strength, trust in one's own abilities, fear of inadequate strength. * Knees: Fear of death, fear of death of old self or ego, fear of change. Linked with stubbornness, inflexibility and indecision. What decision are you afraid to make? Are you being obstinate over something? * Lower Leg: Enables movement toward goals, fear of action. Ankles: Create balance. Do you need to change direction? Is your life unbalanced? * Feet: Associated with security and survival, connected with reaching our goals or completing tasks, fear of taking the next step and being "grounded". Earth Star Chakra 150 to 300 millimetres below the soles of the feet and locks your energies into a harmonious relationship with the planet and anchors the body into the time and space coordinates of the planet. The Earth Star is made of four major quadrants ? earth, air, fire and water. Each element supplies elemental energy up into the body?s chakra system and aligns all of your major chakras. The major function of the Earth Star is to secure the aura in the physical dimension and keep you grounded. Your Earth Star goes out of alignment due to some great trauma or shock; usually issues like: death, divorce, desertion, moving house, etc will affect your energy system. Atala in the hips governs the state of fear from life in general to death itself. Lust and promiscuity become established when this chakra is strong. '' '' Vitala is the chakra of anger and resentment, blaming others and world for what happens in their own life. '' '' Sutala highlights jealousy in our nature; jealousy brought on by feelings of inadequacy and inferiority. '' '' Talatala the chakra of confusion, wilfulness, greed and deceit. '' '' Rasatala really focuses on our animal nature. It may be a strong survival chakra but at the expense of the suffering of others if need be. Jealousy, anger and fear are all strong at this level of our being. '' '' Mahatala is that aspect of our nature where conscience towards others is lost. Theft is commonplace and holds no moral value here. '' '' Patala the lowest chakra of all in the soles of the feet. Destructiveness, revenge, murder, hatred, torture and wanton disrespect at all levels show this chakra to be active and dominating our finer human nature. '' '' It is easy to see these lower chakras in a purely negative light, but like the person who may be told they have a propensity to develop cancer but can make fundamental lifestyle changes to stop that, in the same way we can recognise that we have these feelings and urges within us. It is up to us to rise above their power and influence. Atala The first lower chakra, located in the hips, governs the state of mind called fear, which is truly a bottomless abyss. Someone in this consciousness fears death, fears life, even fears God and other people. This center is also the home of lust and promiscuity. The opposing attribute to balance this chakra is governed by the right to be sexual. Vitala Located in the thighs, it governs anger and burning resentment. Anger comes from despair, confusion, frustration or lack of understanding. People in the consciousness of this chakra, centered in the thighs, are always wrathful, mad at the world, even angry at God.The opposing attribute to balance this chakra is forgiveness. Sutala Located in the knees, it governs jealousy, wanting what one can’t have. Jealousy is a feeling of inadequacy, inferiority and helplessness. People in sutala consciousness covet everything, often deny the existence of God and are contentiously combative.The opposing attribute to balance this chakra is the right to be self-confident. Talatala Translated as ‘under the bottom level’, it is located in the calves, and it is a state of prolonged confusion and instinctive wilfulness. To get rather than give, to push others around and pursue materialistic advancement over all else. Greed and deceit prevail in this dog-eat-dog state of mind, centered in the calves. The opposing attribute to balance this chakra is the right to be conscious. Rasatala Located in the ankles, it is the centre of selfishness and pure animal nature. Unmitigated selfishness prevails, of seeing to the well-being of “number one” first. The suffering of others is of no concern. Jealousy, anger and fear are intense, even high, states of consciousness.The opposing attribute to balance this chakra is the right to be charitable. Mahatala Located in the feet, this is the dark realm ‘without conscience’, and inner blindness. This is the realm of consciencelessness to the effect of one’s actions, of negativity and deep depression. Those living in this chakra of the feet steal freely, taking what they justify as theirs anyway, feeling that the world “owes them a living.” The opposing attribute to balance this chakra is the right to be expansive and unimpeded. Patala (Sanskrit: “Fallen or sinful region.”) The patala is centered in the soles of the feet, corresponding to the seventh and lowest astral netherworld beneath the earth’s surface, called Kakola (“black poison”) or Patala. This is the realm in which misguided souls indulge in destruction for the sake of destruction, of torture, and of murder for the sake of murder. This is the realm of malice, murder, torture and hatred, and in Hindu mythology it borders on the realm of Naraka, or Hell. The opposing attribute to balance this chakra is the right to be empathetic and understanding.